Lorwardians
are larger-than-human green-skinned extraterrestials. So far only two have been encountered and the name of their home planet mentioned. Little is known about their culture in Canon, although Warhok and Warmonga are presented as war-like conquerors with the implication of being from an extended culture. It is unknown if they represent a subculture of their people or the norm. Also unknown is the role their world and people have in the galactic community. Interpretations There have been several interpretations: Thirteen Moons of Blood: In Luke Danger's Thirteen Moons of Blood, the Lorwardians are portrayed as the most significant galactic power which is expanding. The Lorwardians here are gathered under one power by membership or by being made to bend knee to the Lorwardian Imperium. The Lorwardians are further split into a loose caste system which is more of a traditional holdover than a hard set of rules. These castes are Warrior, Hunter, Manufacturer, and Thinker. The first two were once significantly different, warriors being the fighters with hunters supporting them in combat but more often hunting to provision the warriors or slaying dangerous beasts, but their roles have become very similar in modern times. Meanwhile, the Thinkers would develop the weapons of war while Manufacturers made it and tended to the needed economic functions, originally a small specialized labor caste but now a wide and organized military-industrial and agricultural complex. Though technically equal by law, by custom Manufacturers and Thinkers are thought lowly of, but their role is critical in the survival of the Lorwardian war machine in spite of the disdain for them. The Lorwardians also suffer a major political split, roughly analogous to the modern political party. These two 'parties' are the Expansionists, who better resemble Kim Possible villains or adventurers from an RPG setting who are out for their own glory in battle rather than an organized military, and the Manifest Hierarchy, who are more organized and fight for the strategic victory rather than the personal glory and while loose by military standards are still a coherent, organized fighting force. Both of them bring valid points to the table and can mobilize army sized forces, but the divide has lead to a rivalry and greatly hampered their coordination. Warmonga and Warhok are both members of the former group and from the higher echelons of Lorwardian society in this continuity, and their excursion to Earth was a personal matter to avenge Warmonga's humiliation during Mad Dogs and Aliens. Despite their power, however, they are being slowed and even defeated by other galactic powers. A unity of the short marsupial and mad science/magic oriented asura, the conservative and human-like meriur with their magical power, and the superpowered avian/repitlian hybrid caladanians. Significant in their victories against the Lorwardians is a biological weakness to magic. Whereas normally a Lorwardian would recover from grievous wounds within thirty Earth hours, magically induced damage is far more permanent and harder to recover from. This weakness is one of the greatest reasons for their defeats in this continuity, the second greatest being the Manifest Hierarchy/Expansionist divide. All Things Probable In Slyrr's All Things Probable series, the Lorwardians appear in the final story, Graduation, as a full invasion fleet and a significant power based on conquest. Names are given on a scale based on the type of conflict a lorwardian is deemed to handle, from the low level spars and fights, mid level riots and fueds, and the highest levels, battle and war. Then there were those without names, the peons who tended to the fields and factories to enable war, kept happy with bread and circuses in the form of loot from the military's conquests. As such, the Lorwardians here are conquest driven very much like terrestrial empires like the Romans in order to acquire the resources for said bread and circuses to keep the masses happy. Grey Matter In Love Robin's Grey Matter, the Lorwardians take a departure from the standard assumed portrayal based on canonical appearances, instead having Warmonga and Warhok be analogous to members of a fringe "one-percenter" outlaw motorcycle gang in relation to their actual society. By Author *Love Robin *Luke Danger *Slyrr By Story or Series *''All Things Probable'' *Grey Matter *Lez in Space *Thirteen Moons of Blood By Concept *Galactic Community *Space Biker Gang *Warrior Race By Nature Canon Intact Crossover Fusion Category:Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Space